


Bets

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adults, F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: “So Nino, are you ready to become a father?”Inktober Day 6Prompt: water





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to thank different time zones, or most of my works for inktober would result late lmao.  
> I apologize in advance for how it turned out, I did it in a rush, I wasn't really into writing today and the prompt didn't help at all, but I still hope I made something enjoyable!

_Ding dong_

Alya was about to get up from the couch and open the door, but her husband stopped her just in time and rushed to the door.

“No, don't move, I'll take care of this!”

“Nino, it's been almost 9 months, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm pregnant, not dying?” she teased him, but the man straight up ignored her and just opened the door to their friends.

“Hi guys, how are you doing?” he greeted them both with two kisses on their cheeks and a hug.

“Hi Nino, it's so good to see you!”said Marinette, then shifting the focus on her best friend “Alya!”

“Hey girl” without her husband there to stop her, Alya got up anyway to greet her friends as well.

“What are you doing standing up, you should sit down!” Marinette rushed right away to make sure their friend followed her advise.

“Marinette, you too? Would all of you please stop treating me like I have some sort of handicap?” again she complained but still let her friend lead her to their living room.

Nino and Adrien stayed a few steps back.

“You're handsome as usual dude”

“I'm still a model” Adrien struck a fake sensual pose making his friend laugh “I wish I could say the same about you, but you really look rough”

“I know. I love Alya, but taking care of her right now is a nightmare!”

“She doesn't seem so hopeless honestly, nor demanding. Is taking care of the house as well all on your own so bad?”

“What? No, that's not it at all, I wish it was! I mean, it's challenging but manageable. The hard part is keeping her from doing everything by herself, it's exhausting!”

They finally reached the living room and found their wives chatting and laughing just like when they were teens. Both of them had the exact same thought: they were so freaking lucky.  
They then proceeded to join them on the couch.

“So Nino, are you ready to become a father?” Marinette asked and he blushed a little. Even though years had passed, he was still the same shy boy to the core when it came to this kind of stuff.

“I don't know if it's possible to be ready honestly. If it is, I still have two more weeks to figure it out I guess!”

“You'll have to do that faster, I already told you all women in my family gave birth a week in advance and it's not going to be different for me!”

Nino sighed “And I already told you that, even if I love you and your family with all my heart, I still believe the doctors more than you. It was probably a coincidence.”

“We will see when-” her sentence was brutally cut by a lament. Pale on her face, the pregnant woman took deep breaths and reached for her belly with her hands.

“Alya, are you okay?” her best friend was immediately beside her and took her hand “C'mon, let's get you somewhere more comfortable”; the woman just nodded and let Marinette help her get up, when Adrien pointed something out.

“Honey, I think we should get her to the hospital: the sofa is wet.” the realization hit everybody at the same moment; Alya's water just broke. Her eyes widened, while her husband just started panicking instead.

“That's impossible, it's too early!”

“Then how do you explain this?”

“I-I don't know, I'm not a doctor! Let's get her to one and find out, but there's no way she-”

“ENOUGH!” The two young men stopped arguing and watched Marinette take complete control of the situation “We have to go the the hospital, _right now_! Nino, you take the bag with everything for the baby I'm sure you already prepared. If you didn't then take everything useful as fast as you can! Adrien, run and get the car started, I'll care to take Alya there. Everything clear?”

“YES MA'AM!” After a little confusion about who had to go where, the two husbands quickly followed the girl's order. Alya, who stayed silent all the time, just let herself escape a tiny laugh as soon as the two men were gone.

“Nice job girl, they followed you like two good soldier boys”

“I'll take your humor as a sign that you're alright”

“I AM alright, relax!” she smiled, a little fatigued “It's just tiring. Thanks for the help”

Marinette returned her smile “Don't mention it, you'd do the same”

“You bet I would!”

The two or them were slowly reaching the car, while a running Nino with a giant bag surpassed them “About bets! Nino bet the child would've born the day the doctors told us while I bet it would have a week before just like the other women in my family, what do we do?”

“Do you really think this is the time?!” Marinette let herself escape an amused and exasperated laugh “I have no idea, but I bet this child is eager to live this life!”

Alya felt another cramp and smiled “I think you win this time”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I learned something today is that writing something I don't want to, late and in a rush, makes me write the most hilarious mistakes. At least me and my beta had the biggest laughs while correcting this!  
> I hope it wasn't too terrible, see you next time!


End file.
